


If Only She Could Shut Up Hikawa Hina

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: "Hina-chan.. " She says,  flustered. "That's enough. Can't we just watch one of the movies if you want to hear the lines so much?""Hmm.... Can we watch the one where your mom is a robot?" Hina asks,  interest piqued."Absolutely not." Chisato denied.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	If Only She Could Shut Up Hikawa Hina

Hina had no mercy, her pleading didn't stop and only grew more enthusiastic as time passed. Her victim, bassist of Pastel * Palettes was sat on her couch and hoping for a savior. In her case that would be Hina's more sensible and mature sister conveniently walking through the front door and stopping the madness. 

Chisato wants to take her hands and hide her face with them, because she was sure she was becoming the human embodiment of …whatever thing was really red. She couldn't really think at the moment because Hina kept saying her name in a cutesy voice and pressuring her to repeat lines from the hit childhood movies she'd acted in. 

Chisato wasn't ashamed of her previous work …in fact she was proud of most of it. Yet, there were a few things she'd said in them that were considered iconic lines. They were cute then but would be very cringe-worthy now if she were to try and say them without the adorable factor or being a child playing into it. 

"Hina-chan.. " She says, flustered. "That's enough. Can't we just watch one of the movies if you want to hear the lines so much?"

"Hmm.... Can we watch the one where your mom is a robot?" Hina asks, interest piqued. 

"Absolutely not." Chisato denied. 

"Aww, but that one has the BEST lines!" Hina whined. 

"It... really doesn't." Chisato disagreed, crossing her arms. 

'If my mom isn't _really_ alive does that make me an...'

*Cue Chisato looking at camera with a mischievous smirk*

_'Orphan?!' _followed by a generic laugh track was perhaps the worst line to **ever** exist, actually. 

"What about that line when you-"

"Anyways." Chisato cuts her off with a polite laugh. "Didn't you mention liking the one where I did ping pong? We could watch that one. That has a lovely script."

Hina agrees at first but as she's going to get her laptop she pauses. "Oh wait! That one isn't festive enough! I have a better idea!" 

She brings back her laptop and to Chisato's utter surprise pulls up a folder of... All of her movies she'd ever been in. 

Hina clicks on a subfolder called 'CUTE' which was a vague name for a folder filled with all of the films Chisato acted in as a child apparently. 

Hina had renamed the video files to a simple word like 'ninja' or 'vampire' to explain the content of the film and then gave each a rating 1-10 of how boppin each one was. 

Chisato was surprised the robot film got more boppin than one of her favorites, a Christmas fairytale. She was quite young then but still that one showcased her acting well... Even though Chisato didn't enjoy the experience at the time. 

It was one of her first ever 'show business is cruel' moments that chipped away a bit of her childhood innocence when she asked why her character was talking about santa as if he weren't real and the director just laughed at her like she was foolish and said 'because he isn't.' before moving on to something else. 

She'd done two more Christmas movies since then, one a few years after and one recently in the prime of her preteens, though she was simply the daughter of the main actress in the last one and not the starring role. 

Considering Hina had ventured to the 'cute' section, Chisato wasn't surprised when the second Christmas movie she'd been in was clicked on, since it had higher boppin ratings than the first. 

"Let's watch this one!" Hina decided. 

"Sounds good to me."

Hina did something that made the video on her laptop cast onto the TV screen ahead of them. It startled Chisato for a moment since the title scene of the movie and the loud audio that came with it blasted through the speakers suddenly and Hina didn't exactly rush to grab the remote and turn it down. 

They watch for a while but a feeling of dissapointment distracts Chisato.

She didn't really come over to hang out as friends, with Hina. 

Though, her intentions weren't inappropriate either. It was just that she and Hina had been having a few awkward; at least in Chisato's mind, moments over the past few weeks that she'd never had with any of her other peers. 

One was when she was getting dressed into her band costume. All the girls had basically forgoed modesty opting to just dress in front of each other at their point since they'd gotten so close and it was quicker. She caught Hina staring at her while she stripped. 

It wasn't exactly leering or anything similar but Hina being Hina didn't really try to hide the fact when caught and she just smiled at Chisato for longer than necessary before continuing to dress and Chisato was thrown off for the whole day after that, thinking of the moment. 

Then there were her sudden gifts! It wasn't just a thoughtful gift every now and then... In fact they were hardly thoughtful at all, it seemed like anytime Hina found anything she liked even remotely she'd pawn if off to Chisato free of charge and have the happiest look on her face as she described how zappin the items were. 

The other girls had noticed this but laughed and passed it off as just something Hina decided to do. Weird but no harm done. 

Sure, they could laugh. They didn't have a bag filled with trinkets, collectibles and random food items to carry home everyday, nor a sister who was so used to her loading them out of said bag every night that they took whatever they wanted like it was a free for all. 

Chisato needed to see if Hina had some sort of feelings for her. A complete day to themselves should have done the trick. But nothing Hina had done that day had really shown anything out of the ordinary.

All platonic. 

And Chisato felt such a deep annoyance about this. 

She _didn't_ like Hina romantically. 

But if Hina was going to do all this, she needed to know why. 

Chisato realized she was getting peeved that a friend looked at her and gave her gifts.

It didn't escape her. 

But it was just where she was forced to be now and she thought if she could figure out what was going on in Hina's brain she could stop being so distracted. 

It was a little disingenuous and she felt slightly guilty for that, but what could else could she do or say?

'Hina, I was wondering do you like me? You've been behaving strangely around me?'

Hina would surely just laugh at her and maybe never stop laughing. Her laughing would be offensive, and she'd not realize that, she'd call Chisato hilarious and then Chisato would feel like a fool for weeks while Hina forgot all about it in a day. 

"Chisato-chan! You're not even paying attention!" Hina complained. 

"Hina, I'm in the movie. I know it by heart." Chisato points out calmly. 

Hina whined that this fact didn't really matter. 

"OK. OK, Hina-chan. I'm watching." Chisato gave in. 

As the movie continued Chisato decided she'd have to play the same 'game' that Hina was playing. 

It wasn't a game, no, but she needed a plan. She ruminates on something she could do that was clearly not a _Gal Pal_ action to make but wasn't pushing it too far, to test Hina but definitely not to make her uncomfortable. 

When she comes up with it she finds that it was the most obvious gesture done in movie theaters by anxious teens on dates more than a million times in the history of the world, probably.

It was even a scene in which she acted in on the third Christmas movie with another awkward preteen who never spoke to her other than when they filmed together. A preteen whom snorted uncomfortably when they had to put their arm around her and vanished for an hour after the scene. 

Chisato was a bit nervous too but with that low standard to compete against, she thought she'd measure up just fine.... 

She didn't snort anyway and once the task was complete Hina gave her that radiant smile again, like she did when they were dressing up. It was much closer this time and Chisato couldn't help but to grin back.

That grin was immediately swiped off her face because to her surprise Hina pulled a swift reversal and decided SHE was going to be the snuggler in their situation bringing Chisato's head to HER shoulder after a smooth adjustment. 

Hina then continued to watch the show without a word and Chisato held as still as possible, her mind going on overdrive. 

She needed a plan again but this time it was an _escape_ one required.

She didn't know why every part of her body felt so uncomfortable and antsy or why her much needed heart was trying to escape its cage inside her body. 

Time went by in a blur and when credits rolled Chisato hopped up on unsteady feet and claimed she should get going because she had acting work tommorow. 

Hina unfortunately used that very moment to actually remember things Chisato tells her, like when Chisato clearly said she was free for the entire weekend.

She caught Chisato easily in _that_ lie. 

She didn't really care about the dishonesty however, she instead decided it was round two of plead until Chisato's ears fall off.

"Come on! Staaaay, if you leave I'll be by myself and Aren't we having such a -"

"Hina." Chisato begins, trying to pull away from Hina's hand that had taken her arm enthusiastically and jiggled it every which way. 

Hina doesn't listen of course continuing her train of begging. She doesn't notice Chisato's panicked mood as Chisato was hiding it well and under a calm demeanor like usual. 

Inside she was anything but calm. 

She was just being Hina. 

Just being Hina, of course. 

Maybe Chisato's friends were right about it all being harmless and coming was a big mistake because now... 

Now her lips were on Hina's?! _What the_?? Chisato cuts the kiss off and somehow moves herself back with a clumsy stumble as she absolutely blanks the tingles on her lip the only thing keeping her from losing all of her mind. 

In response to it all Hina says in an amused but otherwise normal tone. "Whooaa." 

Her widened eyes gave off the look that she was surprised and she laughs airily afterwards, but that light expression fades when Chisato demands. "Why did you kiss me?!"

"Huh?" Hina asks. "Chisato-chan, are you okay? Do you need to lie down or something?" 

"Just answer the question... Why did you kiss me?? Do you like me?" Chisato repeats herself trying to keep her words steady. She couldn't look at Hina in the state she was in so she directed her attention to a painting behind her. 

"Chisato-chan... You kissed me." Hina answers. "Like... Really hard too. I thought I was being attacked at first you know!"

"I..." The reality of the situation hits Chisato slowly. "I think I'm going crazy." she decides outloud in horror, slugging herself to the couch to take up the offer of lying down. 

"Nah, you know I'm irresistible so I don't blame ya!" Hina said casually. 

Chisato remains quiet, looking at the ceiling. 

She didn't feel so well. 

"Hey." Hina popped down beside her resting her palms on Chisato's stomach as she tilted her head towards her. "Why didn't you tell me you liked me anyway? We could have totally been a BIG zappin thing by now!"

"Liked you??? When did I ever say that??" Chisato sits up again. 

It felt like her thoughts had immediately been interrupted but in reality Hina had stared at her for a good minute waiting for some sort of development. 

"I mean you didn't have to! That kiss was- hey - wanna do that again??"

"Do I want to -" Chisato begins incredulously "_**Hina-chan**_, well....._Yes_, but there's a bigger issue here!" Chisato stands again, balance still wobbly. 

Truth be told she did want to kiss Hina. The kiss had given her a crazy mad rush of something she didn't understand and a conclusion that she never thought she'd land on. 

"What the problem?" Hina touched her arm to steady her. 

"Hina, I thought you might have a crush on me and that's why I came here today." Chisato confessed. "I'm sorry." 

"Huh? Me have a crush on you?? Why would ya think something like that?" Hina inquired curiously. 

"Well... The gifts and the way you looked at me. It all seemed very sudden and peculiar but... Maybe I was just wrong?"

"Mmm... " Hina hums. "I'm not sure though. Chisato-chan, you like me - what does a crush feel like anyway?"

"I don't... Nevermind." Chisato starts to correct her but realizes she couldn't _now_ without being a liar and just answers Hina instead.. "I suppose it's hard to explain. Your attitude towards me did change though, and only towards me. Is there any reason why?"

"Hmm. Well." Hina explained. "When I look at you my heart feels all wibbly wobbly, and then I get excited to please you so I try to find a bunch of cool stuff for you and that one time you wore the earrings I bought you I kind of wanted to make out with you in the bathroom and -"

"Hina!" Chisato cuts her off, a deep knot of that _something_ hitting differently and burning deeper in her stomach. "That's enough.. and quite obviously a crush."

"Huh? Is it? But you just said it's hard to explain it. Didn't seem too hard for me then!" 

"You said you wanted to make out with me in a toliet stall.. " Chisato notes, every word causing a flame to rise inside her. "That makes it sort of clear."

"Really? I thought that was just me being a horny gay." Hina shrugged. 

"You could have thought of anyone else..." 

"Someone else wasn't wearing the earrings I bought them! Also you're a nice thought to have so why not, ya know?"

"That... makes no. Oh, I don't care anymore." Chisato was beyond flustered and exasperated by the situation. 

She dives in with intention this time hooking one of her hands behind Hina's ear, Hina's neck with the other; giving her a kiss so deep her friend is instantly moaning into it with excitement and pleasure. 

They were alone right now and every part of her wanted to _really_ feel Hina's lips this time around...and mostly cease the awfully confusing conversation they were having. 

"I REALLY love it when you do that!" Hina exclaimed before doing her second reversal of the day, kissing Chisato with just the same if not more intensity.

"You know, this isn't really a bathroom like I had in mind." She adds as Chisato rotates them and pulls their bodies to the couch. 

"Shh. Why imagine when I'm right here Hina-chan?" Chisato asks. 

"True! Hey - Bite your lip like you just did - that was sooo WOW!"

"Fufufu... " Chisato does as asked and Hina kisses her once more lowering them down. 

This continues for a while, neither venturing to take it too far but neither wanting or downright refusing to stop even when air supply got a little bit tight. 

That is until they remember they aren't the only ones in the world, Sayo comes home to find Chisato's hands grabbing fistfuls of Hina's hair and she drops her second fries of the day in utter shock. 

She disciplines them; or rather Hina at least by saying it's inappropriate 'for their age' and that they should take indecent acts to somewhere more private than a living room couch if it is to continue despite her warnings. 

Sayo also shoots Chisato a 'why' glance but Chisato pretends not to be aware of it. 

Not like she had an answer anyway. 

She always thought Hina was equal parts frustrating and amazing but she could have never seen this coming. 

Hina responds with a very mature"Ahaha, Is onee-chan mad cause she isn't getting any?"

Chisato apologizes as politely as ever for their 'behavior', but with the two of them so new in this type of affection with one another and despite Chisato being annoyed Hina referred to what they were doing as 'getting some' the moment she is pulled - almost too gently for the guide to be Hina - into her bedroom it's all lips and Hina asserting cuddling dominance over her as they continued their activities in private like Sayo had suggested. 

Eventually they settled in with another movie, laptop ,and hot cocoa - fitting for the season and cozy in Hina's bed. 

Chisato suffered through the fantastic torture of watching 'My Mom Is A Robot' because Hina was already learning how to work Chisato over. (All it really took was a rather alluring but very alarming threat of a hickey. Why couldn't she just do puppy eyes like a normal girlfriend??) 

Still, when asked to repeat the lines once more Chisato refused point black and sweetly replied "Hina-chan, please shut up." before kissing her with enough meaning to make Hina quickly abandon her cup of festive joy, along with her quest to mortify Chisato and instead excitedly do things other than be a bother with her mouth.

………

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm just a girl obsessed with five pastel angels loving on each other. At this point I'm surprised I haven't just overloaded this site with stories for every pasupare ship in existence (almost). I really hope you enjoyed this story and have a great morning/afternoon/or night! :)


End file.
